


Your job offer still on?

by farawisa



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s08e05 Dead Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: After the events of Dead Air, Tony is done with the team. They let him down one time too many and there's only thing he can do now. Get the hell out of dodge.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850521
Comments: 27
Kudos: 494
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Your job offer still on?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Just Write Trope Bingo square Episode Tag.

Tony was completely wiped when he made his way into his flat. It had been a long few weeks, hell, it had been a long few months. Ever since Somalia, and even before that. If he was honest with himself, it had all started to go downhill when Kate had joined them ten years ago. Before that, he and Gibbs had been a team, if not something like friends, even if the older man would never have admitted it then. After that, he had always had to compete with everyone else, first Kate, then Tim and lastly Ziva, never measuring up. Never good enough. 

By now he was just sick of it, mostly because the others took his finds and ideas and presented them as theirs, while Gibbs always seemed to scold him for not doing enough. Both Ziva and Tim seemed to enjoy him getting chewed out by Gibbs, doing their best to get him into trouble so that it would happen more often. They also always put down his skills as an investigator and a human being. Treating him as if he was dumb, just because he had done a Phys Ed major in college. None of them knew that this was only one of his majors and that he had added a few more over the last years while working fulltime as a cop first and then an NCIS agent. 

But this didn’t matter. He hoped that this problem would be solved in a few minutes when he talked to a friend. Well, when he said friend...

Tony took off his shoes with a sigh as he made his way over to the counter. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, since swallowing was still difficult, but he had some soup left in the freezer that he could put into the microwave to thaw. He got the carton out of the freezer and set the timer. Then he went into his bedroom to change into comfy clothes while he waited for his dinner to finish thawing and heating. He came back into the kitchen while the microwave was still working and set up the electric kettle to boil some water for tea. Sage tea with honey always helped soothe his throat when it was irritated after long days of interviewing witnesses or suspects. 

The microwave beeped at him just as the kettle shut off. Tony took the kettle first and poured the water over some fresh leaves of sage in a big tea pot. He then got out the soup from the microwave and put it into a bowl. Taking the bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other he went over to the couch, sat down and started to eat. He sighed in contentment as he was easily able to swallow the soup and it also soothed his throat some. 

Ten minutes later, he was done eating and went back into the kitchen to get his tea and the honey. He pulled the sage out of the water, picked up a mug, a glass of honey and the pot and moved back into the living room. Once he had doctored his first mug to his liking and drank it down, he prepared the second one and then opened up his laptop. 

He logged in and started up skype, before opening the conversation he had going with his boyfriend. There he asked:

VSAADD: Your job offer still on?

Tony sat back, sipped his tea and waited for the reply. He got it only moments later. 

SuperSEAL: Of course. There’s always a place on the team for you. New Jersey will love you and will love that he won’t have to be the one to manage me anymore. His words, not mine. 

VSAADD: I’ll take it then. When can I start?

SuperSEAL: Woah, what the hell happened? Do you want me to call?

VSAADD: Can’t, have no voice, spent the day taking voiceprints of a whole neighborhood while my so-called backup sat in the car and read.

SuperSEAL: So-called?

VSAADD: They turned off the volume on the receiver.

Tony hadn’t wanted to tell his partner this, but Steve would have found out anyway at some point. 

SuperSEAL: They did what?

Tony could practically imagine the growl the other man made as he wrote that. 

SuperSEAL: What were you investigating?

VSAADD: MAH. Military at home. Homegrown terrorist cell. 

Tony didn’t even have to start counting down after he had pressed send before his phone rang. 

_“Are they out of their fucking minds?”_ Steve asked, his voice so low that Tony had to strain to hear him. This was always dangerous territory. _“What were they thinking? What has your boss done about this?”_

“Hello to you, too, dear,” Tony croaked, his voice still not cooperating. 

_“Oh Tony,”_ Steve said, a sorrow in his voice that Tony hadn’t heard often, even though they had been together for a long time. 

“It’s okay, Steve,” Tony replied, sighing and knowing that it wasn’t. “I just wanna leave now and get home to you.”

_“It’s not okay and you know it. Just hand in your resignation, grab your stuff and go home again tomorrow. They deserve no more of your time after this. You have enough overtime and vacation left to cover your two weeks notice time,”_ Steve ordered and Tony was so grateful for that. It felt good not being responsible for once and this sounded like a fantastic idea. 

“Will do and then I’ll start packing my shit for the move,” Tony replied, his voice soft. 

_“I love you,”_ Steve said, his voice equally soft and full of love. _“Go to sleep, honey. You sound like you need it.”_

“Will do,” Tony yawned, “love you, too.”

They hung up and Tony dragged a hand across his face, before finishing the pot of tea. Once he was done, he took everything back to the kitchen and rinsed it out, putting it into the dishwasher. Then he made his way into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It really had been a long day. 

As he laid down on his bed, he thought about his feelings about quitting NCIS. He had thought that he would be sad, but there was nothing. No regret about leaving anyone behind, because he had been left behind by all of them a long time ago and he had already accepted that to some point. Now it was time to look to the future. His future. His future with Steve McGarrett.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
